


Следующий этап

by pranks25



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Epilogue, M/M, Moving In Together, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pranks25/pseuds/pranks25
Summary: Юри и Виктор начинают новую жизнь в Санкт-Петербурге.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Next Level](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947975) by [ghostystarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostystarr/pseuds/ghostystarr). 



Жизнь Кацуки Юри была похожа на мечту, пугающе реальную мечту. Он всё ждал, что вот-вот проснётся в Хасэцу с пустой банкетной комнатой под тихое журчание источников. Прибывшие коробки оказали на него эффект щипка — осознания реальности.   
  
Юри был в Санкт-Петербурге в России. Распаковывал свои вещи и складывал их в шкаф Виктора Никифорова.  
  
Для верности он действительно себя ущипнул.  
  
— Юри, — раздался голос Виктора из гостиной. — И куда мне ставить остальные коробки?  
  
Юри вскинул голову, отрываясь от созерцания модных пальто и костюмов брендов «Берберри» и «Китон», которые заполняли всё место в шкафу Виктора.   
  
— О. Положи их куда-нибудь. Я разберусь с ними. Когда-нибудь, — пробормотал он себе под нос последние слова. Нахмурив брови, он смотрел на распахнутый чемодан и аккуратно сложенные внутри вещи.  
  
Осознание реальности всегда оказывало сильное влияние на Юри, словно тяжелое приземление на лед после заваленного прыжка — жестко и мгновенно. Он застыл от острого чувства тревоги, снова и снова переводя взгляд со шкафа Виктора на свой чемодан.  
  
— Помощь нужна? — спросил Виктор, облокотившись о косяк двери спальни со счастливой полуулыбкой на губах, которая стала еще шире, когда он увидел серьезного Юри перед огромным гардеробом. — Я и в комоде тебе освободил две нижние полки. У тебя за спиной.  
  
Юри закашлялся, кусая губы, улыбка Виктора стала мягче.   
— О чем задумался?  
  
— Да просто вот думаю, что собираюсь повесить обычную рубашку, купленную в старших классах, рядом с костюмами Виктора Никифорова.  
  
Виктор рассмеялся, светло и легко, потом пересёк комнату за три длинных шага, сдёрнул пустую вешалку и полез в чемодан Юри, словно это было само собой разумеющимся. Он подхватил синюю рубашку на пуговицах, накинул на вешалку и дразняще помахал ей перед рукой Юри.  
  
— Может, всё-таки исполнишь роль хозяина?   
  
Юри резко втянул воздух.  
— Эм.  
  
— Что-то не так? — нахмурился Виктор. — Мой гардероб не достаточно большой?  
  
— Нет-нет, с ним всё нормально, просто…— Юри покраснел. — Как только я повешу эту рубашку… Это будет первая распакованная вещь. И потом мы будем жить вместе. Официально.  
  
Виктор в замешательстве наклонил голову.  
— Юри, мы целый год жили вместе в Хасэцу.  
— То было по-другому. Сейчас иначе.  
— Иначе значит хорошо?  
  
Юри заулыбался и взял вешалку.  
— Это хорошо, — заверил он его. — Просто много всего сразу. Кажется, я ещё полностью не осознал тот факт, что ты… ну, что мы с тобой…  
  
— Влюблены? Помолвлены? Будем жить вместе? Собираемся соревноваться на одном льду снова?  
— Всё выше перечисленное, — тихо сказал Юри.  
  
Виктор что-то мурлыкнул, уперев руки в бока. Наградил Юри долгим взглядом сквозь пряди серебристых волос, скрывающих его глаза.  
  
— Если это поможет, у меня для тебя есть сюрприз, но попозже, когда ты закончишь с вещами.  
  
— Твое понятие сюрприза обычно в разы помпезнее, чем у большинства людей, — хмыкнул Юри. — Мне стоит переживать?  
  
— Ты никогда не узнаешь, если не избавишься от коробок, захламивших гостиную, — подразнил его Виктор. — Так что…  
  
— Действительно. — Юри отвернулся и уже твердой, не трясущейся рукой повесил в шкаф свою рубашку среди свитеров Виктора.  
  
— Вот и всё, — пропел Виктор. — Не так уж и сложно было, да?  
  
Юри обернулся с ухмылкой на лице.  
  
— Правда.  
  
— Хорошо, потому что ты-то переезжаешь к Виктору Никифорову, а я вообще съезжаюсь с Кацуки Юри. — Он протянул правую ладонь и переплел их пальцы вместе, кольца легко звякнули, и Юри почувствовал заполнившее его от макушки до пят тепло, несмотря на суровую русскую зиму с морозами за окнами. — Интересно, с чего мне так повезло?  
  
Юри засмеялся, сжав ладонь Виктора и покачав головой.  
  
— Спасибо тебе, — сказал он в тысячный раз, если считать те несколько коротких недель в Барселоне.  
  
Виктор наклонился вперед, касаясь лбом лба Юри.  
  
— Это тебе спасибо, — прошептал он в ответ таким тоном, что Юри начал догадываться, что его очень скоро поцелуют. Юри вскинул подбородок, медленно выдыхая; свободная ладонь Виктора обхватила его щеку. Он прикрыл глаза, когда Виктор начал сокращать дистанцию, чтобы оказать первый радушный приём поцелуем.  
  
Прежде чем их губы соприкоснулись, с кухни раздался громкий грохот. Виктор тут же отстранился, часто моргая, потом разочарованно нахмурился.   
  
— Маккачин! — крикнул он. — Лучше бы тебе не оказаться на столе! Оставь пончики в покое! — Он отстранился и кинулся на кухню спасать их импровизированный завтрак. — Мы же не хотим повторения случая с булочками, правда ведь?  
  
Юри тяжело вздохнул. Количество их с Виктором поцелуев все еще не превышало удручающе малое число, но нетрудно было догадаться, что это теперь изменится и что Виктор наконец исполнит свое желание — спать на одной кровати. Он улыбнулся, услышав, как Виктор сгоняет Макканчина с кухонного стола, и вернулся к разбору вещей.  
  
Закончив с вещами, он с минуту полюбовался содержимым гардероба Виктора — нет, их гардероба — прошел в гостиную и обнаружил там Виктора, освобождающего место на полках для книг.  
  
— Уверен, читаешь ты много, Юри, — подразнил он, открывая очередную коробку полную книг: некоторые из них были на английском, но большая часть на японском.  
  
Юри пробубнил что-то неразборчивое и погладил подошедшего к нему Маккачина.  
  
— Для моих книг было бы ещё больше места, если бы ты не так много пил, — ответил на выпад он, бросив взгляд на две полки, которые Виктор выделил под впечатляющую коллекцию ликеров.  
  
— Я часто угощаю гостей, — защищался Виктор. — Кстати, нам надо будет сбегать в магазин. До поездки в Хасэцу я вёл жизнь холостяка, грустную и печальную, так что кухне не хватает немного любви и ласки.  
  
— У тебя хоть тарелки есть? — спросил Юри, косясь на девственно пустой буфет.  
  
— Где-то пластиковые лежали.  
  
Юри тяжело вздохнул, обреченно осматривая все шкафчики и полки.  
  
— Тут определенно наступит пора перемен.  
— На это-то я и надеюсь, — тут же отозвался Виктор.  
  
Они обменялись улыбками и принялись дальше обустраивать их жилище.  
  
Время уже близилось к вечеру, когда квартира представляла собой некое подобие порядка, и Виктор радостно объявил, что он устал и на сегодня хватит. С театральным зевком он уселся на диван, приглашающе похлопав место рядом с ним, и Юри оставалось только повиноваться. Они полюбовались полками, отражающими их идеальный баланс. Это всё ещё не было похоже на дом, но Юри это нравилось. Для него дом всегда будет ассоциироваться со стряпней матери, отцом, использующим его карьеру фигуриста ради дополнительной прибыли, но когда Виктор приобнял его и уткнулся холодным носом ему в шею, Юри понял, что его определение дома может расшириться до запрыгивающих на стол собак и одноразовых тарелок.  
  
— Я сидел прямо тут, когда смотрел твоё видео, — тихо произнёс Виктор. — После прошлогоднего банкета я не мог выкинуть тебя из головы, но ты словно испарился. Как Золушка к полуночи, влюбил меня в себя и убежал со всех ног. Я целыми днями мониторил социальные сети, ты знал? Надеялся, у тебя есть твиттер, инстаграм или хоть что-нибудь. Звучит странно, да?   
  
Юри ничего не ответил, Виктор редко говорил о себе или о том, что было до его приезда в Хасэцу прошлой весной.  
  
— Кто-то отправил мне то видео. Крис, кажется… Где ты катаешь мою программу. Я сидел прямо тут, когда узнал, что снова нашел тебя. — Их взгляды встретились. — А теперь и ты сидишь здесь.  
  
Кажется, сердце Юри на мгновение перестало биться, но в ту же секунду рухнуло в пятки, когда Виктор его крепко обнял и повалил на себя.  
  
— Я так счастлив! — пропел он, пока Юри ёрзал в его захвате.  
  
— Дышать тяжело, — прохрипел Юри, вырываясь из рук Виктора и с минуту оценивая вид — Виктор такой домашний и счастливый под ним. Его сердце громко застучало в груди, и он знал, что должен успокоиться. Не так хорошо он знал русский язык, чтобы в первую же ночь попасть в больницу.   
  
— Разве ты не упоминал что-то о сюрпризе?  
  
Виктор расхохотался.  
— Неужели я так сказал?  
  
— Ты снова забыл, да?  
— Возможно, — весело хмыкнул он, поднимаясь. — Который час?  
  
— Пятый час, кажется. А что?  
  
Виктор мгновенно вскочил на ноги, быстро потянув Юри на себя.   
— Скорее! Сперва еда, потом сюрприз!  
  
Юри устало вздохнул, на самом деле он бы лучше просто отдохнул вечером в их новом доме, но целеустремленность Виктора ничто не в силах остановить. Серебряная медаль висела рядом с пятью золотыми в качестве доказательства этого.  
  
— Видимо, нам пора по магазинам.  
  


***

  
  
Юри знал лишь основные правила русского языка, но ему всегда легко давалось изучение иностранных языков. Виктор болтал по телефону, его голос на родном языке звучал совершенно по-другому, и Юри удалось уловить суть разговора, который, должно быть, не предназначался для его ушей.  
  
— Кто к нам зайдет? — спросил Юри, когда Виктор закончил говорить, крепче перехватив заполненные продуктами пакеты. Виктор подхватил пару замороженных пицц и другие полуфабрикаты и уже был готов уходить. А когда Юри стал набирать свежие продукты для готовки на оставшуюся часть недели, он, кажется, был совершенно очарован.  
  
Виктор с надутым видом посмотрел на него.  
  
— Ты слишком быстро учишь русский, — отчитал он. — Подслушивать невежливо.  
  
— Это не подслушивание, когда ты разговариваешь прямо передо мной, — пробубнил Юри и спрятал лицо в шарфе. Он и раньше бывал зимой в России, но ему явно потребуется много времени, чтобы привыкнуть к этому.  
  
Виктор неуверенно хмыкнул, прежде чем определиться с ответом.  
— Возможно, я пригласил пару человек сегодня в гости.  
  
Юри приподнял бровь, но ничего не сказал. Он старался не отставать от Виктора по дороге домой, так как всё ещё не привык к окрестностям города. Юри окончательно уверился, что сделал правильный выбор, последовав за Виктором в Санкт-Петербург, к следующему сезону соревнований, к яркому будущему с множеством походов по магазинам и неожиданных сюрпризов.  
  
Оказалось, под «парой человек» скрывалась вся команда русская фигуристов.  
К приятному удивлению Юри, они встретили его радостными улыбками, ну разве что кроме одного угрюмого подростка, который демонстративно уделял всё своё внимание Маккачину. Юри всех вежливо поприветствовал, хоть и общего у них было всего две вещи: их любовь ко льду и Виктор. Они были здесь ради Виктора, он попросил их прийти, ничего больше. Но Юри оценил их старания. Виктор отошел поговорить с Яковом, который принялся отчитывать его за пропущенные тренировки.  
  
Юри уже немного устал, когда кто-то слегка ударил его по руке.  
— Не думай, что я спущу всё на тормозах, только потому что выиграл одну золотую медаль, кацудон, — фыркнул Юрио. — Я и в следующем сезоне тебя уделаю.  
  
Юри повернулся к русскому фигуристу и почему-то рассмеялся.  
— Спасибо, Юрио, — сердечно сказал он. — Жду этого с нетерпением.  
  
Юрио ухмыльнулся, потом показал большим пальцем в сторону кухни.  
— Я приготовил кучу пирожков, с собой принес. Съешь парочку, пока эта дурина Виктор не добрался до них.  
  
— Ох, звучит здорово. Снова по рецепту твоего дедушки?  
— Пирожки с кацудоном, — гордо поправил Юрио. — И готовлю я получше тебя. Ну как?  
  
— Юрио, ты же не пытаешься тут затеять ссору, да? — пошутила Мила, закинув руку на шею Юрио и подмигнув Юри. — Он очень старался с этими пирожками для тебя, Юри. Очень переживал, когда ты их попробуешь.  
  
Юрио зарумянился.  
— За-заткнись, карга! Не было такого!  
  
Юри отошел от спорящих, снова прокрался к Виктору, разговаривающему с Георгием о чем-то, на что его знаний русского языка не хватало. В животе мгновенно завязался узел, когда Виктор, не прерывая разговора, приобнял Юри за талию и прижал к себе.  
  
— О-оу, точно. Так как тебе Россия, Юри? — спросил Георгий после того, как Виктор послал ему выжидающий взгляд.  
  
Юри некоторое время беседовал с ними, отвечая на вопросы о Японии, потом об Америке. Он знал, что делал Виктор, пытаясь принять Юри в его жизнь и сделать так, чтобы ему было комфортно с другими фигуристами. Поэтому он поддерживал скучные разговоры и притворялся, что не замечает, как Виктор дает им инструкции на русском.  
  
— Так это и был мой сюрприз? — спросил он Виктора позже, когда открывал очередную бутылку вина. — Поболтать с русскими фигуристами?  
  
— Нет, — ответил Виктор. — Ну, это его часть. Но у меня есть для тебя кое-что ещё.  
  
Юри оглянулся через плечо, и, убедившись, что никого нет поблизости, наклонился ближе и прошептал:  
— Мне стоит ждать этого?  
  
Подмигнув, Виктор просто вручил ему бокал вина, прежде чем вернутся к гостям. Юри глубоко вздохнул, сделал большой глоток и последовал за ним.  
  


***

  
  
Русские фигуристы в отличном настроении разошлись немного позже, все пообещали скоро снова прийти, сообщив, что с нетерпением ждут тренировки с Юри в ближайшее время. Юрио гордо пообещал во всеуслышание приготовить больше пирожков, и Юри даже стало казаться, что всё это было частью коварного заговора по его закармливанию для потери формы до начала соревнования.  
  
Когда они ушли, Виктор закрыл дверь и вздохнул с облегчением.  
— Наконец-то, — произнес он. — Не думал, что они так задержатся, но, кажется, вы неплохо поладили, было мило. Такое облегчение.  
  
— Облегчение?  
  
Виктор утвердительно кивнул.  
— Ты теперь часть команды, нравится им это или нет. Но я бы предпочел первый вариант. У меня не такая большая семья, и основную часть времени я проводил с Яковом и остальными фигуристами, так что… — Улыбка Виктора стала немого грустной, и Юри задумался, возможно ли влюбиться в одного и того же человека несколько раз на дню.  
  
— Виктор, — позвал он, не зная еще, что сказать. Он был тронут, даже горд. Виктор принял его в свою жизнь, в свой дом, а теперь в свою семью. Кольцо на его пальце вдруг потяжелело и одарило теплом. У него на душе тоже стало тепло и хорошо.   
  
— Спасибо тебе.  
  
Виктор покачал головой.  
— Ты показал мне свою жизнь и любовь, Юри. Теперь моя очередь.  
  
Юри переплел их пальцы вместе.  
— Жду не дождусь.  
  
Они обменялись улыбками, привычно потерявшись в своём маленьком мире, созданном лишь для них, пока Виктор не вспомнил что-то и не отстранился.  
  
— Ой! Почти забыл! Я заказал кое-что для нас.  
— Что? — Юри с интересом наблюдал, как Виктор достает длинный рулон бумаги из шкафа для верхней одежды.  
  
— Вот. Разверни. — Виктор протянул его Юри.  
  
Это был постер: Юри и Виктор в их синем и пурпурном костюмах лицом к лицу, их руки протянуты друг к другу, а кольца блестят на свету. Должно быть, этот момент был запечатлен в Барселоне, но Юри едва узнал тут себя. Он выглядел собой, профессиональным фигуристом, каким и был. Его лицо вспыхнуло, когда он увидел, сколько любви отжалось в его глазах, как нежно он тянулся к Виктору. Он почти что слышал музыку. От взгляда на их едва соприкоснувшиеся пальцы всё его тело переполнило приятное волнение. Он снова собирался на финал Гран-при. А может, и ещё раз. И снова. Столько раз, пока не получит золотую медаль, которую поцелует Виктор.  
  
Виктор встал рядом с ним и, поглаживая плечи Юри, положил подбородок на его макушку.  
  
— Они начали печатать их в Америке, видимо, — сказал он. — Я обязан был заполучить один.  
  
— Ох, — всё, что смог сказать Юри, смаргивая неожиданно набежавшие мокрые эмоции.  
  
— Тебе не нравится?  
  
Юри покачал головой.  
— Нет-нет… Мне очень нравится.  
  
— Очередной приступ реальности?  
  
— Я просто не могу поверить, — признался Юри, поглаживая пальцами постер, словно боялся, что он пропадёт. Он провёл значительный период детства с постерами Виктора на стенах, восхищаясь им подобно одержимому фанату, которым он и был, представляя, как однажды ему выпадет шанс просто оказаться на одном льду с Никифоровым. Он и раньше видел себя на постерах, но теперь было иначе. Его мечты странным образом исполнились, но превратились во что-то более удивительное, чем он мог себе представить.  
  
Его сердце пылало.  
— Хочу повесить его в нашей комнате, — с воодушевлением сказал Виктор. — Прямо над кроватью. Буду начинать каждое утро с напоминания о замечательнейшем золоте, что я выиграл.  
  
— Ты ведь не участвовал в этом году, — не подумав, ответил Юри, пока палец Виктора не постучал по кольцу Юри, и его лицо покраснело. — Ой.  
  
Виктор снова ему подмигнул.  
— Прямо сейчас его и повешу. Присоединишься ко мне?  
  
— Буду через минуту, — пообещал Юри. — Я обещал Пхичиту связаться по скайпу, когда совсем перееду.  
  
— Хорошо. — Виктор быстро поцеловал его без какого-либо предупреждения, и в голову Юри прокралась искушающая мысль позвонить Пхичиту утром, а сейчас крепче прижать Виктора к себе… Но Виктор уже шёл по коридору, напевая что-то веселое.  
  
Потребовалась пара минут, чтобы голова Юри перестала кружится, а потом еще пара секунд, чтобы найти телефон. Он только было зашел в скайп, когда услышал возглас Виктора:  
  
— Юри, — прозвучал тихий и обманчиво спокойный голос Виктора. Юри обернулся и подпрыгнул, увидев в дверях Виктора со зловещей улыбкой на лице и чем-то синем в руках. Разглядев, что это, Юри примерз к месту.  
  
Виктор наклонил голову набок, продолжая улыбаться и сверлить странным взглядом Юри.  
  
— Что этот жуткий галстук делает в нашем доме?  
  
Следующим утром, когда прозвенел будильник в шесть часов утра, Юри Кацуки проснулся зажатым между Виктором Никифоровым и Маккачином. Ему снилось их совместное с Виктором катание. Так начинался его первый день их второго сезона с Виктором.  
Он улыбнулся и снова ущипнул себя.  
  
Жизнь Кацуки Юри была мечтой, которую он не продал бы ни за какие золотые медали в мире.


End file.
